


Beginnings of a New Life

by Nessann



Series: Making a life (together on adventure) [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Pre-Cataclysm, pre-pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauzin of Silvermoon, and Marenn of Farstrider Retreat choose to not follow tradition, as they follow their hearts to each other. Rauzin, an up and coming hunter after many rejections finally wins the heart of his brother's Mate's younger brother Marenn, a powerful yet innocent warlock. As their love grows so do the dangers that try to force them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. First Fic... hope you like it. This is only the beginning of Rauzin and Marenn. Nessann and Selph will show up again. PLease leave comments/ Critiques.

    Flower petals fell softly around the happy couple as the said their vows, the light pink contrasting beautifully with the rough gray white of the wall behind them. Their family and friends gathered together to celebrate the happy day. Nessann of Farstrider Retreat and Selph of Silvermoon had finally gotten married.  Her happiness, though it shined from her eyes, couldn't bring the gloom down from above her brother Marenn's head. His eyes danced with tears as he felt his only life line being taken away from him.
    Nessann had informed him that she wouldn't be able to adventure with him any more, since she was heading to Northrend with her new husband.  As soon as the wedding was over she had a Mage friend that would teleport the two to Dalaran when she gave the word they were ready. Nessann had told him that Rauzin was _willing_ to adventure with him, when he _needed_ help.
     'I don't need anyone's help,' he thought, moving away from the cheers as the newly wed couple kissed to seal their vows. Marenn caught a glimpse of Rauzin as he gave his brother a hug, their white hair flowing across their shoulders and down their backs, Twins one could say if it weren't for the subtle yet obvious difference in their bodies; Selph holding his head high, his sold white lion standing proud beside him, and Rauzin being pinched every few minutes by his barely tamed green beetle.
    Watching the brothers interact and mingle through the party Marenn didn't notice his sister trying to get his attention till she cast a small shadowbolt that smarted his back side and forced him to turn to her.  He was ready for a fight, his wand drawn to eliminate the threat to his sister's big day. A laugh he knew from many years of traveling with Nessann made him drop his arm and put away his wand.
    “Why must you always get my attention like that Ness?” Marenn asked as he moved closer to her. Her midnight black hair caught the sunlight and shined blue, her ever present ponytail hanging through the white veil that was tossed back over her head. Her smile almost brightened his day, she looked so happy. Not wanting to ruin it Marenn plastered a fake smile across his face and looked his sister in the eye, before leaning in and kissing her cheek. “You are beautiful today, Ness.”
    “As apposed to every other day?” she asked, a smirk on her lips. A blush crossed Marenn's cheeks at the tease. “Oh, come now. What is wrong Mare? I haven't seen you this distraught since you had to fight the two abominations that walk the Dead Scar. Why are you unhappy on this beautiful day? Are you unhappy with my chosen mate?” a sting of doubt laced her voice and her eyes dropped their teasing glint as she started to question herself.
    “Nothing is wrong, I am happy for you Ness, I have to admit I will miss my sister, but you deserve to have a life of your own, without the constant worry of having your baby brother around. And without me around you can have a challenge in your fighting again. And not have to think about if I have a soul stone activated on me.” Marenn assured her that he was fine. “Besides, your mate is very... um...” a blush crossed his cheeks as he looked up at Selph and Rauzin still deep in conversation. “...handsome.” he finished after a few seconds.
    “That’s true.” Nessann stated as she followed his eyes to her mate. “ Rauzin isn't bad looking either.” she added to see the blush deepen across her brother's face, as he dropped his gaze.
    “Why would I care wha- I'm not... I don't...” Marenn stammered as he tried to figure out if his sister knew his secret.
    “Calm down, please Mare I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I just wanted you to know that even though most people don’t accept a bond between two males, I have no issue with who you have a heart for.” she put her hand against his cheek and forced his eyes to meet hers. “I will always love you Marenn, you are my baby brother, and will always have a place in my heart and at my side.” She smiled. His eyes dropped back to the blue jeweled belt holding the waist of her shimmering white gown tight to her figure, “Besides, Selph told me that Rauzin has been asking him questions about you since he first saw you two days ago at the rehearsal.”
    “Me? Why was he asking about me?” Complete confusion caused him to furrow his brow. “Why would he... does he know... what was he asking?” Marenn asked looking at his sister.
    Nessann smiled, “He was asking where you had been adventuring, and where I thought you would be going next after I leave for Northrend.”
    *****
    Rauzin gave his brother a hug, holding him close for a few seconds. Taking a step back he watched as Selphs eye crossed the pavilion, searching for a minute before settling on his mate. A beautiful powerful, warlock with raven hair and bright green eyes, her dress shimmering as she smiled at her brother who had caught Rauzin's eye. Marenn's hair was held high in a pony tail his eyes near the same shade as his sister's, as he watched them talk, wondering what was being said as she caressed his cheek and pulled his eyes to meet hers.
    “Can you believe it? I have finally caught her, she is amazing.” Selph asked Rauzin drawing his attention away from the pair of warlocks.
    “that is true, you ouch, have found one ow, of the great beauties of ooh, the Eastern Kingdoms, Selph, you ouch, are truly a lucky... Fuck, damnit Scari,” Rauzin flinched before yelling at his Beetle as he turned to watch it run up a nearby tree.
    Selph couldn't hold his laugh, as he asked, “Having trouble with your pet Rauzin?” his hand went to his side as he leaned down to catch his breath as Rauzin growled lightly at him.
    “I was lucky to have found him when I did, nearly killed me when I caught him, and while I tamed him. I still don't have his complete trust. I just... I'm not sure what to do with him, I don't want to put him in a stable, but my legs are black and blue from him pinching me all the time, I've tried everything, feeding him, watering him, letting him run to what ever thing he wants to fight.” Rauzin ran his hand through his hair hating to ask for advice, but knowing he needed it from his brother; a hunter that it was rumored he had tamed Omen.
    “Have you tried to pet him, as you feed him or after a fight to calm him down, like I taught you?” Selph raised an eyebrow.
    “I would if he let me get near him. Every time I try he runs to the nearest tree. I have hell trying to get him down.” Rauzin answered looking back at the tree his beetle had climbed.
    “What's your beetle's name?”
    Rauzin looked around from the tree, his eyes falling on another beauty of the Eastern Kingdoms, Marenn had walked over to them with his sister. Her arms going around Selph's neck as she pulled him down for a sweet deep kiss. Marenn's eyes caught Rauzin's for a second before his gaze dropped back to the ground. Rauzin wanted to reach his hand up to Marenn's cheek lift his gaze to lock on his own. He wanted to pull Marenn close and protect him from everything that could possibly hurt the young warlock. A blush crossed Rauzin's cheeks as he realized he hadn't answered the question.
    “Scari, his name is Scari,” Rauzin answered. Marenn turned slightly and walked quickly away from his sister and her mate toward the tree the beetle had climbed. “Wait, he pinches, I have bruises to prove it.” Rauzin reached out to the warlock as he walked away just missing catching his sleeve and followed him.
    Standing under the tree, Marenn, looked up through the branches, the light turquoise half hidden, by the bright green leaves and brown branch the large beetle was sitting on. “you should just leave him alone, he doesn't listen and he pinches.” Rauzin said gripping onto Marenn's elbow, and slightly pulled him trying to get him away from the half feral beetle. Turning and looking into Rauzin's eyes Marenn whispered something under his breath and raised his palm toward Rauzin causing his eyes to bulge and drop his elbow. Rauzin overcome by fear cowered away from Marenn,dropping to his knees and his arms up to block an attack in front of his face. knowing he shouldn't be afraid of the warlock but being overcome by the fear. He heard the warlock move closer to the trunk of the tree, but couldn't move his eyes to watch him. His arms still in the air Rauzin took a few deep breaths as he listened.
    “Scari, come 'ere boy. I'm not going to hurt you come 'ere.” Marenn spoke up at the beetle in a calm soothing voice. Several clicks were heard from above, Marenn smiled, and clicked his tongue back at the beetle. The beetle watched as Rauzin slowly overpowered the waning effects of the fear that Marenn had cast. Scari moved to a higher branch as he saw the stiff movements his 'master' used as he stepped closer to the dark 'master' who had told him he wouldn't hurt him and that if he came down he would have a friend that the dark 'master' would bring out to play.
    “What the hell was that about?” Rauzin grabbed Marenn's elbow spinning him around to look at him. Marenn not expecting the movement, moved automatically throwing up a curse of pain onto the hunter that had startled him. Rauzin took a step back and clutched his stomach as the pain took over his body.
    Realizing that the hunter meant him no harm, Marenn, quickly dispelled the Curse, and put his hands on his hips. “ I simply told your beetle that I have a companion that he may like to play with and that I wouldn't hurt him if he came down from the tree.” Marenn explained.
    Selph rushed to his brother's side helping to gain his feet as the young warlock spoke. “What the hell Marenn, he didn't hurt you why would you cast a curse?” Selph asked as his mate, took a few steps closer to her brother pulling him away from the fury she could sense flowing from her husband.
    “He didn't mean to.” She stated firmly. “He was startled, I can feel his heart racing still,” She glared. Selph looked from warlock to warlock and knew he was beaten, he couldn't stay angry on this day even if it was in defense of his brother. Steadying Rauzin, Selph held up his hands in defeat as he locked eye's with his mate.
    “Nessa, I think we should leave our siblings to themselves, it seems that they have some things to work out together if they are to adventure together like you told the apothecary in the Highlands, they would be.” Holding out his hand She took it and stepped into his arms. A grin of delight at the way her brother had handled the hunter.
    “You did what?” Marenn's eyes widened as what the older hunter had said. “You told a forsaken we would be adventuring together? Ness how... why would you do that? I don't know him.” Marenn ranted pointing at Rauzin. “I don't trust him. How could he possibly be of any use to me if he can't even control his pet?” He asked firmly. His eyes narrowed at the grin on his sister's face knowing it was a set-up to try to get him and the young hunter close, her own little fantasy, that he would fall for one just like she had. “It's not going to work Ness. It won't happen.” he said as he watched the newly wed couple move away from them and head toward their friend Ragnomur, the Mage that was waiting to send them to Northrend.
    Recovering his strength after the curse took longer than he thought it should as Rauzin didn't have the breath or mind to add to the conversation. Looking up at the scandalized Marenn, Rauzin had to hold back a laugh, his brother had told him two days ago that Nessann, had told an undead apothocary that he and Marenn would be out to the camp post a few days after the wedding. He had agreed to the plan to take the warlock's mind off his sister, while she went away.
    “I know you don't trust me, but I have to believe we could help each other in our adventures, since we are both loosing a sibling.” Rauzin said as he watched the light in Marenn's eye's dim as he watched his sister move away from him and closer to being in a place he couldn't follow.
    Sighing, Marenn drew his eyes back to the young hunter in front of him, and clicked his tongue lightly, as he drew his hands into an intricate flow of movements before throwing them toward the sky. A cloud of smoke and darkness rose lightly from the ground to the left of the warlock and a voidwalker condensed the shadows and formed.
    “I don't like this place.” It stated looking up at Marenn, before focusing its eyes on Rauzin. Marenn clicked his tongue several times ignoring the astonished look on the hunter's face and sent his minion closer to the base of the tree.
    “That is Relini, he has been with me for several adventures, and knows the beast language as well as common.” Marenn explained.
    “Then what is he doing? He is going to scare Scari.”
    “No he won't, watch. Scari will soon climb down the tree, try to pinch Relini, realize he can't, then either return to the tree or try to play with my voidwalker. Watch them.” Marenn pointed to the turquoise beetle slowly climbing down the trunk of the tree. Holding back a grin he watched Rauzin's face flow from near anger to astonishment to amusement to settle on embarrassment as Scari did exactly what Marenn said he would do. Thought he did scurry over to Rauzin, nuzzle his leg quickly before returning to the voidwalker and snap at the shadow tendrils flowing from Relini's hands as he moved and a game of chase around the tree and around the two Blood Elves watching.
    Ragnomur smiled as his friends approached. Keeping an eye one the two sets of adventurers. Pointing quickly he drew Nessann's eyes from him back to her brother.
    Nessann watched he brother's smile as he talked to Rauzin, she had known that the two would get along, and maybe together after a bit if they could get past the first meeting alive. Her husband crossed his arms over his chest, watching the smirk of 'I told you so' slowly make its way over Nessann's face.
    “Don't tell me, I know, I know. They will fall for each other, like we did after you killed a rare spawn I was trying to tame then refused to help me when I was being attacked... just because... never mind.” He had to stop himself. Her smirk had only grown wider as she listened to him and watched their brothers talk and their pets play around them.
    “Are you ready to leave, Love?” Nessann asked pulling her eyes away from the soon to be lovers. If she had any say in it she would give them till the mid summer, it being early spring now, she didn't believe the two wouldn't fall for the other hard and quick.
    “We have to tell them goodbye.”
    “Fine,” she huffed knowing their departure would only make the situation between their brother's awkward. Lifting her hand to his lips Selph, laid a small kiss to the soft pale skin.
    Small bursts of laughter were heard, as the newly weds approached. Rauzin was watching the voidwalker and his beetle, play chase. Marenn clicked his tongue every once in a while making the voidwalker turn to him then move quickly in one direction or the other as Scari chased after him.
    “Marenn, I'm sorry we didn't have more time together but the tundra need fighters, and we must be leaving now.” Nessann said as they approached the younger Blood Elves not sugar coating it at all. Her smile was both sad and over joyed, as she looked from her husband to her brother. “I will miss you dearly, and I will write to you as often as I can.”
    A similar conversation was being said between the two hunters. Selph clapped a hand on Rauzin's shoulder pulling him into a hug then a headlock as he whispered into his ear. “I know you want Marenn, you must be patient, show him he can trust you to take care of him. Don't rush him, or you will never have him.” Rauzin's eyes were wide as he was released from the headlock, and pushed lovingly toward the younger Warlock. “Marenn I wish you and Rauzin the best of luck on your adventures together, And please trust I will do everything in my power to bring your sister back before the mid summer festival.” Selph addressed Marenn before drawing him into a quick hug.
    Marenn said his goodbyes, kissing his sister on the cheek.  Ragnomur walked silently over to the group of tearful Blood Elves and gave a smile. “Are we ready to hear to the Tundra? I'm sure the party will dissipate soon.”
    Everyone turned as  Ragnomur summoned a portal, calling their goodbyes. Nessann gave one last smale and wave to Marenn as she stepped through Selph followed quickly as did  Ragnomur. The portal closed as soon as Ragnomur crossed it fully. A few silent tears tracked down Marenn's face as he clicked his tongue a few times and walked toward the stable to gather his fel steed. Rauzin followed gathering his bird and whistling for Scari to follow as Marenn's voidwalker did.
    Leaving quickly was Marenn's only thought as he moved. Mounting his fel steed and running quickly away from the party, he didn't really notice that Rauzin had followed him until he stopped a few hours later just outside of Undercity.


End file.
